Riviera Incident of 2039
The Riviera Incident of 2139 Was known to be one of the most worst ocean disasters in history of the Earth's Seven Seas. The entire Incident was caused by a 20,000 Pound Ocean Shark god known as Riviera, who had possibly returned from an Unknown Source, and began terrorizing the seas of Earth. The Incident came to an end in 2040, when Riviera was finally destroyed off the coast of California It was later discovered during the early months of the Incident that the beast was known to be Continental New Harrison Roran who might have been corrupted in the hands of the shark soul from an unknown Origin, in the early days of December 28th, 2038. Start of the Incident The Incident first occurred in the Opening weeks of 2039, where Omaar Koakshi was making one of his usual patrols off the coast of Niran, In East Florida. However his Z-Ship was ambushed by A giant Legendary shark, that had powers far beyond any legendary Sea Monster, even Leviathan. Omaar eventually abandoned his Z-Ship and started to put up such a hard and good fight against the beast, but took too much damage. The beast just watches him as he floats unconsciously towards the shore before swimming off. The attack of Niran was a stunning shock to the people of Earth, for Omaar the most supreme being of the entire planet had been defeated for the first time from within the jaws of a Giant unknown Sea Monster. News of Omaar’s first Defeat spread quickly. Omaar was found by Carpathia and brought back to his home in central Niran, where he was known to be out cold from his engagement. Rumor has it that the beast had launched several attacks in the water ways after Omaar's defeat and the course and origin of the monster was slightly unknown. Omaar's 4 daughters, Mel, Pan, Luna, and Anna arrived as soon as they found out that there was a large engagement in the South Atlantic, only to have a large look of shock to see there legendary father Omaar defeated for the first time. Despite there surprise the Mech Sisters were even more concerned about this Legendary Beast the most was Pan. For her husband has been gone for over a grand total of about 300 years already, he never calls, or dose anything which fills her with large and very serious worryness. The only question was, where Hunter New Harrison Roran was. 'Identity of Ocean Monster Discovered' As 4 months have past, since Omaar's first encounter with the Beast. On April 10th, the beast has been sighted off the shores of New Augustine where it ripped apart boats, the big was has been taken a chunk out of them, while the little ones have been eaten alive, including animals. Despite these major attacks, Shark Horsosoria Roran, managed to scale a small piece of the beast and collect it as a sample for DNA. After a couple of weeks of study the code was than connected. It turned out that the Beast was New Harrison Roran, Panamala's Husband. 'Legend Sea Battles' 'First Battle' As Riviera ate up the entire harbor of New Augustine, they're was something he didn’t expect. From out of the blue he ended up with a battle with his wife Pan, who he however had no memory of what so ever, from the cause of this unknown corruption he was attacked Near the shallow waters of New Augustine. Pan sent many attacks against Riviera, but due to them being under water her cannons had no affect against the ocean monster. The battle lasted for over 40 minutes, but Pan took too much damage forcing her to retreat back to the shores of New Augustine. It was soon discovered by Highland, that New Harrison has just been corrupted with the curse of the Shark Soul. It was now obvious to the rest of the Continentals that this was Riviera, the deceased ocean God that once roamed the seas of Rivera, before and even during the It's colonization. It was also discovered by the Continentals that Riviera had been around even before Zero or the Continental's were around. 'Second Battle' As the months passed by into the early fall of 2039, Pan began to construct new under water equipment for her Tiger form to fight under water and maneuver faster under water as well. By October 14th, She had returned for another battle against her husband. Riviera had just reenter the waters of New Augustine. Riviera took for the first time a beating from his wife, but it was still not enough to beat him. Like before Pan took too much damage and had to retreat back to safety. Pan on the inside gets more and more sad when she sees her Lover destroy everything. 'Origin Discovered' It was an unanswered question on New Harrison Roran, was he a machine, and the heart of Germany or was he created as a Legendary Shark. The reality of New Harrison Roran was, that he was really manufactured as a regular Continental and the heart of Germany, and the shark that corrupted him was known to be Riviera. After more research, the Continentals began to tell the story of what they had learned during there centuries back on Regents before coming to Earth, as well as when they were only 4 countries in Europe at the time. They explained that Riviera was so legendary that Regent's 4th, Legendary Sea Monster, "The Gorgan" was killed after a fight with him, as well as the other legendary sea monsters leaving the giant shark the only one of all. 'Possible Riviera Defeat' The Continental's However later explained that during the years of the Legendary Monster's time in the centuries before Earth, Riviera was not always unstoppable, he was defeated by a Girl possessing the Shark Soul. Medi Suzuki was the only guardian able to beat Riviera, due to the power of the Shark Soul, but she disappeared mysteriously when Riviera returned after 300 Centuries later. No one knows to this day what happened to Medi Suzuki, but mankind knows that she will return to stop Riviera In his tracks just like she did 100,000,000 centuries ago. 'Attack In Hawaii' As the days passed Omaar has still not regain conscience and Riviera was than discovered by United States Coast guard members to be just off the coast of Hawaii attacking the shores driving Swimmers back to the beaches. Half that tried to swim didn't even make it and 14 people were devoured alive each time Riviera opened up his jaws. U.S. Coast Guard forces tried to help all of the citizens out of the water, but Riviera just swooped from beneath and swallowed the entire ship. Despite the destruction of the first Coast Guard ship, the U.S surviving members were air lifted by both helicopters and newly constructed experimental drop ships in the sky. 'Returning East' Riviera than began to swim back East towards Niran water ways where he knew there was going to be thousands of people waiting for him to sink his teeth in. while moving East, he attacked and chomped several cruise ships while on the way breaking them in half. 'Omaar Finally Returns' Omaar the legendary being has regained conscience and returned at last after about 5 weeks of being unconscience, to try and find out the source of the dark corruption that had over taken New Harrison Rivera into Riviera, but later finds out that Riviera is Rivera. Pan's feelings for her Husband now reach the point of panic and starts to tear over her lover fearing he is never going to come back. But Omaar says only one thing to his younger daughter Pan having to calm her down. “Pan I want New Harrison back as much as you do, all I say is that you continue to fight for him showing that we care.” 'Return to Niran' Despite the warnings of the United States government to all Naval forces of the United States Navy, not to conduct military drills off the coast of Florida. A team of military divers were training off the coast of Niran, until Riviera pops from out of nowhere disrupting their training. Fortunately for them their shark cages managed to stop Riviera for a certain amount of time, but they were not going to hold forever do to Riviera’s size and Strength. Riviera took out one of the shark cages, but the ships managed to get the divers back on board before it was too late. 'Monster Patrolling the Ocean' Riviera patrols the waters of Miran day and night taking a bite out of anything he sets eyes on, because of this nearly half of Mankind's ship lay at the bottom of the Ocean or inside the jaws of Riviera. Much of the Navy had been sunk with out warning by the jaws of the unstoppable Riviera. As the attacks intensified throughout the year of 2039, Riviera's actions started to get out of hand Shark Slayers and Pirates, that once used to kill sharks were easy targets for Riviera, but Shark Pirates Alfred Monarc, and Leina Benora are now in the verge of hunting down and killing Riviera. 'Omaar's Plan' On October 1st, at Hunter’s Tower Omaar came up with the most perfect plan to lure Riviera to his trap, in which they will inject the Vaccine that contained the cure to turn Riviera back into New Harrison Rivera he once knew. They’re was only one problem, how to make a Giant legendary shark with the brain the size of a flat head V8 Engine come to him. 'Carpathia Attacked' Carpathia was transporting a large quality of passengers from New York back to England, but she did not realize that Riviera was closing in on her. Riviera attacked the her without warning already biting half of her haul off sending many of her passengers swimming for their lives. To avoid sinking Carpathia transformed herself from her normal Ship form to her human form where she gripped onto a piece of floating debris and was able to climb aboard a row boat that had fallen off her bow when Riviera attacked. Carpathia escaped Just in tome to see Riviera swallow the remains of most of her passengers which left her in shock, sadness, and terror. After eating about 15% of Carpathia's passengers Riviera, disappeared beneath the waves. Carpathia scanned the water with her sonar, but was unable to pick up anything. All of a sudden Riviera surprised her by Jumping out of the water several feet over her and landing in the distance creating a tsunami. Though Carpathia managed to survive the Tsunami plus Riviera's surprise leap of doom, Carpathia managed to see something familiar in the Monsters eyes, before it disappeared into the Sea. “NEW HARRISON?!!!” She gasped. 'Mother and Daughter Reunion' Pan searched the seas for Riviera, in a new Submarine that she had just constructed known as the Yeager, but there was no sign of him anywhere. She than landed the sub upon a reef weeping, showing that she is worried, but stopped when she saw her mother back in ship form, but was struggling on the surface of the ocean. “Mom?” Pan gasped as she threw on the Ballast's tanks and surfaced the Yeager back to the surface. Carpathia was shocked to see her daughter in the ocean, but was happy that she was alright. “Pan oh thank goodness, your okay, you shouldn't be in here. New Harrison has gone insane. he bit a large chunk on my hull. Is he alright?” Carpathia asked. Leviathan was in tears as she answered "I wish I knew mom I Really wish I knew." Megadolen Extinction Though the Megadolen population was at a major small amount, towards the mir total of Extinction, they soon became targers of Riviera. On October 10th, Riviera began heading down deeper into the sea now planning to take on the Megadolen sharks, the last of the sharks of the prehistoric times. All sharks were caught by complete surprise, and almost one by one they were all eaten alive by Riviera. They could not stop the most powerful Ocean on the planet no matter how hard they tried. Riviera's attack brought the entire species of Megadolen sharks into utter extinction. 'New Attack' 3 days after the Megadolen extinction A news chopper was interviewing the latest bite mark that Riviera has taken on the side of a giant tanker, but was later attacked, by Riviera, from out of Nowhere. Fortunately Riviera missed, but was about to strike again. The News Chopper began to retreat towards the shore while Riviera swam after with impressive speed. Riviera leaped out of the water again about to gobble up the chopper, but the speed and climbing of the Chopper saved the pilots lives from Riviera. 'Water park Assault' On October 12th, Riviera than shifted his attacks back at Niran. Niran was crawling with water parks throughout the shore, and did not really have to worry about any shark attacks, until Riviera arrived to crash the party. He broke through the shark nets easily and began to Attack the park, sending slides crashing to the ground by his speed and Swimmers retreating all the way to safety. This was the first attack that Riviera has ever done that was real close to the shore. 'Riviera Sighted off New Augustine Again' Riviera has returned to the waters of New Augustine, where he again struck the beaches, driving swimmers back onto the shores, fortunately this time no one was hurt. Due to A reef being in the way Riviera could no longer get past and his size made it even more difficult. After this failed attack, Riviera later discovered that the Humans were now doing strong measures into defending the shores of South East USA. 'South Florida' Despite a failed attack on New Augustine, Riviera began to head south to attack more beach's along the south side of Florida where more and more swimmers have been both eaten alive or have made it to safety back to the shore. Alfred and Leina have finally decided to go seek out and destroy him before he hurts anything else, as well as the extinction of the Ocean animals, as well as there shark slaying business. 'Reactions to Planned Assassination' Rumors and Word of Riviera’s execution was spreading all over the world like their was know end to it, Every one seem to be happy about it except for the Continental's Omaar, and Pan. By October 15th, the Continentals, Pan, and Omaar ended up in a huge argument with Alfred and Leina but nobody was able to beat anybody’s rage but Leviathan. 'Riviera In San Francisco' 'First Attack' On the 15th, of October, Riviera attacked yet another U.S Training unit this time all the way in the San Francisco Bay close to the Golden gate Bridge. This was known to be Riviera's first attack in the Pacific. Riviera could have almost eaten the diver, but fortunately a Black Hawk arrived just in time before Riviera can get to him. 'Second Attack At Golden Gate' On November 2nd, Alfred and Leina later began to develop weaponry that can destroy giantess of sharks with ease, but their work was delayed when a news report came on. Riviera returned to the Pacific ocean, and was sighted In San Francisco Bay once again this time he took a huge chomp out of the Golden Gate Bridge, but fortunately the Coast Guard managed to lure Riviera away from the bridge before he can do more damage. Despite luring him away many of the Coast guard units were devoured, alive. 'First Assassination Attempt' While Riviera was still in the Pacific, Alfred and Leina attacked Riviera from out of nowhere catching Ocean Beast for the first time ever under complete surprise. Despite fighting a heavy battle under the water Riviera was being for the first time Ever clobbered. But Omaar and Pan later turned up and while Riviera swam away. This attack later spread throughout the entire world allowing the humans to finally stand up against the giant shark, realizing that it is not invincible after all. 'Killer Whale Attack' Despite Riviera fleeing from the battle that took place between him, Alfred and Leina out at sea, Riviera was determined to regenerate bay attacking Whales off the Coast of New York so that he can regenerate faster. Unfortunately the whales stood up to Riviera and began to bite the living day lights out of him. Despite injury, Riviera was shocked in the first time since his existence, realizing that the whole world was no longer afraid of him now, not even the animals. Despite being outnumbered by Killer Whales Riviera now outraged for this act of Aggression attacked the group of Killer Whales Riviera with Impressive speed chases them down one by one Eating them up, and sending others flying out of the water and onto dry land, Some Of The Killer Whales that Survived return to the Deep where No one not Even Riviera can find them. 'Second Water Park Attack' On the afternoon of November 15th, Riviera returned to the Waters of Ft Lauderdale targeting one of her Water Parks, Driving Divers out of the Water and Smashing Aquarium tunnels sending tremendous amounts of Water inside the Aquariums. Many Citizens escaped to the shores as Riviera rammed hundreds of Water rides causing them to Collapse. The Coast Guard arrived, with battling Riviera delaying him long enough for all the Civilian's to be Evacuated. While Riviera rampaged through the whole Water Park Omaar arrived to battle the Legendary Beast once again. Despite both having to take a serious beating from one another both kept at it in the watery ruins of the Ft Lauderdale Water Park. 'The Death of Alfred' After successfully defending the Fort Lauderdale Water Park from Riviera's rampaging Sea Wrath he returns to Niran to find an angered Alfred due to his failed attempt to Destroy Riviera and took all of his anger on both him and Pan, But Omaar on the other hand gave him a face as if he couldn’t Care less. Alfred later storms out of Niran and returns to New Augustine, where he reached the beach on top of Hydes Broadway. Little did this Shark hunter know is that under the waves he was secretly being watched. All of a sudden without warning he was later eaten alive by Riviera. 'Devouring Helo 17' 12 days after Alfreds death, Helo 17 a United Stattes navy seal helicopter was apparently sending divers down into the deep waters of the South Eastern Atlantic. The Helic was ambushed by Riviera, who scientist after the attack said that he was waiting for them. At first The divers escaped, and the Helicopter tried to fly away. However Riviera jumped out of the water grasping the Copters Landing grills. The helicopter soon began to lose altitude due to The intense weight of Riviera sending Helo 17 into the water, where nothing but the divers were left. 'Off the Coast of England' December 12th, Riviera swam East towards Highland's body of England where he began to terrorize their waterways. Every week more then 10 English Yacht’s, Tankers, and Cruise Ships have been Eaten by Riviera Later during the suns setting another yacht was sighted off England despite their Continental Highland's warnings about Riviera. Rivera attacked, but was unable to reach the Yacht do to him being stalled by Pan who have just arrived in the nick of time. Another battle broke out between Riviera and Pan it was a battle for the faith of the yacht who was currently making it’s escape. Riviera and Pan continued to battle one another, Pan again took a lot of damaged and was forced to retreat, but fortunately the English yacht escaped unharmed. Incidents Final Months Omaar’s plan has began to take effect, Riviera was weakening since his last battle with him, as well with Pan. Due to lack of destruction on ships Riviera was now on the verge of losing power. Now all that Zero has to do is find the cure and bring back New Harrison Rivera, before he remains As Riviera for the rest of his Continental life. Riviera now weaker than ever before in all of history began swimming for his life, away from the shore lines. His lack of eating made his power level drop so rapidly, that he became targets from just about anything in the sea, including Jellyfish. Fury boils within Pan as news spread out that the whole world was now after Riviera to kill him and end his rampages on the shorelines once and for all. Omaar later constructed a large shot gun containing the antidote that would be able to separate Riviera's Corruption from New Harrison's circuitry. The only question was how to hit him with it. On December 30th, Riviera returned back to the Pacific, but was being chased by Leina Bonora, in hopes of avenging her lovers death in the jays of this Riverian Legendary beast. As Riviera continued west back towards the depths of the Pacific Ocean he was engaged in another heavy battle with Leina, who responded to him with a Energy Harpoon at his upper fin. Pan arrived fortunately and turned the tide allowing Riviera to swim away leaving behind a large trail of blood Dark blue. Leina was killed just seconds after Pan noticed the trail of blood left behind by her husband. Riviera was now at the brink of death. End of the Incident Riviera was than confronted by Omaar again, who was armed with the Antidote shot gun. In no condition to fight Riviera quickly tried to swerve around him, but Omaar chased after with his Z-Ship mark II. After coming along side him he activated the air lock and jumped onto his wounded upper fin, and forced Riviera towards a reef. His nose strikes the reef scratching his whole bottom side, leaving it vulnerable for the antidote to take effect. While Riviera was groaning in pain Omaar seeing this as a chance swims down to the front and punched Riviera's nose upward. Than with the huge shotgun sent a blast of the antidote right under Riviera’s mouth causing him to perish and to wash up on the beaches' of Niran. Days later the Antidote took affect and Riviera was than transformed back into New Harrison. After the Incident ended Riviera's rain of Terror was now lost for ever, for studies by Omaar picked up that Riviera was now extinct. The Incident however caused just about over 80 Million of the Earth's population along with 85% of Ship damage as well as Water Parks, including the a large chunk of the Golden Gate bridge. Trivia Category:Events Category:Disasters Category:2039 Category:2040